Diego Marquez
Diego Marquez is an 8-year-old Latino action-adventure hero with a big heart. He's also a guest star in the show School Daze. He is Dora's cousin. His father and Dora's father are brothers, This was revealed in the third School Daze Movie. He rescues animals from all over the world. He serves as a main character in Dora the Explorer and School Daze, and the main protagonist of Go Diego Go. Personality His goal is to save and protect the animals and their environment. Athletic and fearless, he is always at the ready no matter what the situation. Diego loves learning new things he as a merboy. He takes a scientific approach to problem solving and also uses a variety of high-tech gadgets and gizmos to save the day. He stars in his own television series titled Go, Diego, Go!''in which he roams throughout the rainforest, saving animals in need. He is a minor character in ''Dora the Explorer though he appears as the main protagonist of Go, Diego, Go!. His parents are Nico and Sabrina Marquez. Appearance Diego has peach-brown skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. he always wears an orange rescue pack. Not including temporary outfits, Diego wears 6 different outfits in the 4 different shows he appeared in. Dora the Explorer In the older episodes of Dora the Explorer, he wears a dark blue shirt with a tan cargo vest, green cargo shorts, light green socks, brown hiking shoes, and a silver watch. Go Diego Go/School Daze (Seasons 11-37) In Go Diego Go and Seasons 11-37 of the School Daze series, he wears a light blue t-shirt with a tan cargo vest, darker blue cargo shorts, white socks, gray sneakers with orange trim, and a blue and yellow video watch on his left wrist. Go Diego Go (Season 4) In the 4th Season of Go Diego Go and Season 1 of Advanced Education, he wears a red short-sleeved hoodie, an orange short-sleeved undershirt, black cargo shorts, white socks, black and red sneakers, and the same watch. Dora and Friends (Seasons 39-47) In Dora and Friends: Into the City and the rest of Advanced Education, Diego switches back to his original outfit from Go Diego Go and most of the School Daze series, but it receives a few changes: He retains his light blue t-shirt, but his tan vest now has dark blue trim, lacks pockets(which are visible in Advanced Education), and his Animal Rescue badge is now on the right side of his chest. His dark blue cargo shorts are shorter and have smaller pockets, he discards his socks, and now wears a new gray pair of converse sneakers with orange laces. He keeps his video watch, and his orange Rescue Pack now rests on his left shoulder. Dog-Daze/Lost City of Gold In Dog Daze of Summer, as well as the upcoming live-action Dora the Explorer movie, Diego’s outfit is also similar to his original one, but it’s much more generic and realistic than before. He wears a long-sleeved, light blue shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a tan freestyle vest, which, unlike the previous vests he had worn, is zipped up, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He also keeps his video watch and orange rescue pack, However, neither of which are present in the movie. Diego has a buzzcut in the live-action film, but maintains his initial hairstyle in the Dog-Daze series. Senior Year (Current) In the Senior Year series, Diego has grown taller, and his main outfit consists of his light blue t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned, tan short-sleeved jakcet with navy blue trim and the Animal Rescue badge on the left side. His lower outfit consists of a pair of blue jeans and gray high-top sneakers with orange accents. He also keeps standard watch and rescue pack. Other Outfits In Virtual Paradise, Diego wore the same light blue t-shirt underneath a short-sleeved variation of his usual tan vest, dark blue Bermuda shorts with frilly knees, and orange sneakers with gray trim. In cold weather, Diego wears a lime green beanie, a blue jacket with chest pockets, a red scarf, lime green mittens, brown pants, his old green socks, and brown snow boots for most of the School Daze series, but in Advanced Education, Diego wears his light blue t-shirt underneath a tan jacket with dark blue trim, dark blue cargo pants, and his current shoes. In Senior Year, Diego wears an open tan coat over his outfit. When swimming, Diego wears an orange short-sleeved jumpsuit with short legs and navy blue sleeves, a yellow life vest, blue and yellow goggles, and yellow flippers. He switches to a pair of tan jumpsuit with dark blue trim in Advanced Education. At Uncle Bill's funeral, he wore a blue tuxedo with a white shirt and a light blue tie, as well as black shoes. During Jerry and Terri's Ring Ceremony, Diego wore a white dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a maroon bow-tie, a gray formal vest, black trousers, and black shoes. During Aunt Sally and William’s Wedding, Diego wore a light brown tuxedo with a white shirt, a sky blue bowtie, and black shoes. In the alternate timeline, Diego wears a blue long-sleeved shirt paired with an orange and gray vest, blue jeans, and dark gray boots. He is also seen wearing a light blue sleeveless hoodie with darker blue shorts and matching slip-on shoes. In "The Pasta Poachers", Diego wore his light blue t-shirt underneath a short-sleeved, turquoise tracksuit jacket, medium-blue cargo shorts, and his current sneakers. Biography Prior to meeting Tom, Diego used to rescue animals in the rainforest with help from his parents, his sister Alicia, and occasionally his best friend Baby Jaguar, whom he had rescued from a waterfall. After rescuing an animal, Diego would either take it to the rescue center to heal, or take it back to its family. Years later, the gang got separated, and it was up to Dora, Diego, and Papi to find them. Tom and his family met Dora and Diego, when they came to their house with Papi to save Abuela from William's brainwashing. They were not happy that they showed up at his property uninvited, so they called Trent to get rid of them. After this, The Connellys and Marquez's were at war, at least until the Connellys temporarily moved in with the Marquez family, and they quickly became friends. Starting at Uncle Funtime 3, they became great friends and hung out together constantly. They frequently joined Tom on his adventures for most of his school career, up until Junior year, when they moved away to a city in mexico. They were absent from the series for an entire month, as they were continuously going on adventures in the city. They eventually returned the following month, and began joining their adventures again. Family Diego Márquez is Dora's cousin. This means that he is the nephew of Elena or Cole. Which one is not made clear until School Daze 3: Marquez and the Orb of Life, which reveals that Cole and Nico are brothers. Whoever it is, one of Diego's parents would be their sibling. Diego has two beautiful big sisters named Alicia and Daisy. Voice Actors Diego was originally voiced by Felipe Dieppa in Dora the Explorer, but in Go, Diego, Go!, he is voiced by Jake T. Austin, who also voiced him in the 4Kids dub of the School Daze series. In School Daze, Dora in Roblox, and Season 4 of Go, Diego, Go!, he is voiced by Matt Hunter. Trivia * Diego appeared on 4 double-length episodes of Dora the Explorer. They were "Dora's Pirate Adventure", "Dora's World Adventure" "Dora Saves the Mermaids and "Dora's Big Birthday Adventure". * Diego, his sister Alicia, Baby Jaguar, and the Bobo Brothers appear in the Dora and Friends episode For the Birds. * Diego was voiced by 4 actors. Gallery Dora_the_Explorer_-_Meet_Diego_DVDRip_Occor.avi_001342674.jpg|Diego in his Original Outfit 131891229.avi_000798920.jpg|"This rock is so heavy" Diegos_Halloween_2008_DVDRip_-A_Release-Lounge_H264_By_Paulx1-.mp4_002666130.jpg|"WE SAVED THE DAY" Diegos_Halloween_2008_DVDRip_-A_Release-Lounge_H264_By_Paulx1-.mp4_005728055.jpg|Diego and Alicia at the computer Diego.jpg|Diego's current outfit in School Daze Diegos_Halloween_2008_DVDRip_-A_Release-Lounge_H264_By_Paulx1-.mp4_002726023.jpg|Diego and Dora find a butterfly Dora-and-diego-for-the-birds-dora_and_friends.jpg|Diego in Dora and Friends: Into the City Diego_5.png|Diego's New Outfit Go_diego_go_saves_the_world.mp4_001826194.jpg|Diego in a cave Go,_Diego,_Go!_Nickelodeon_2003.png|Original Artwork 1485894312270.png|Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go Artwork 1485908284619.png|Current DTE Artwork Diego 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Diego HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Diego FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork Diego_Original.png Diego_8GA.png Diego_HSY.png Diego_FS.png Omniverse Diego.png|Diego's Road to the Omniverse Artwork Diego_AE.png|Advanced Education Artwork Diego_OH.png|8-11 Year-old Diego in Advanced Education Flashbacks Diego_AE 2.png|Diego's look for the rest of Advanced Education Diego_DD.png|Dog-Daze Artwork Diego_SY.png|Senior Year Artwork Diego_GDGSY.png|8-11 Year-Old Diego in Senior Year Flashbacks Category:Marquez Family